


Promise

by nanthimus (nan)



Category: Let Dai
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nanthimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehee looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).



> I saw your prompt and while I didn't have time to write you everything that was requested, I just had to write you a little ficlet. Hope you enjoy and Happy Yuletide!

Wen Nam-Hong, age 16, arrested for property damage and assault. As it was the boy's first offense, he got community service and was forced to visit anger management and group counseling. He was disinterested in really getting help, however there was the occasional glimmer of interest and hope in his eyes.

Jaehee sighed deeply and closed the file, rubbing his eyes wearily. Helping troubled teens was important to him and he truly cared about his job, but it was both a physical and emotional drain. He was due for a vacation - _had_ been due for a vacation for a few months - but hadn't taken it yet. There was just too much to do, too many people to help, for him to go off and waste his time. Besides, he enjoyed his job - a vacation would probably be more like torture.

Setting the file aside, he reached for another but before he could begin reading, someone tapped on his office door.

"Oh, come in," he said, getting to his feet when he saw that it was the receptionist.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry," she said, looking everywhere but his face. She clutched a stack of papers to her chest, as if she'd come in a hurry. "There's a man here, he claims to know you but I don't recognize him. I told him you were busy but he, uhm, won't take no for an answer." She bit her lip, cheeks reddening. "Do you...do you want me to call the police?"

Jaehee frowned. Woo-len knew everyone that he knew, so if she didn't recognized him, chances were Jaehee wouldn't either. He deliberated for just a moment before shrugging. "Send him in," he said, sitting back down.

"Are...are you sure?" Woo-len asked, eyes round behind her glasses. "He's rather belligerent."

Jaehee smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine," he said, picking up a pen. "I'm sure he's just a salesman or something."

Woo-len nodded deeply and exited the room. Jaehee steeled himself and started writing down notes for the next meeting. When the door closed, he looked up, a cookie-cutter smile on his face. "Sir, can I help..." The words stuttered to a stop as his voice died in his throat.

"Jaehee. Nice setup you got here." Dai was smiling but his eyes were somber, almost ravenous as he stared down at Jaehee.

Mouth opening and closing several times, Jaehee stood. "D-Dai," he breathed, eyes painfully wide. "I..."

Dai walked around the desk and reached up, touching Jaehee's jaw. "It's good to see you again," he murmured before wrapping his arms around Jaehee tightly, fingers digging in deep as he held on.

Belatedly, Jaehee curled his arms around Dai's waist. "You came back," he said, the words catching in his throat.

"I had to," Dai said, pressing his face against Jaehee's neck, ghosting a kiss there. "I had to. I left a part of me here."

Jaehee closed his eyes, feeling tears spill over. "Don't go again," he whispered. "Don't leave me."

The answer was a chuckle and a whispered promise. "Never."


End file.
